De Viaje
by Shakka DV
Summary: Sentimientos, creencias, acciones y deciciones es lo que unira a esta pareja


**De viaje**

**By:**

**Shakka D' V**

**Nota: algunos segmentos de este sonfic llevan una especia de secuencia otras no, son solo recuerdos. OK bien espero que les guste**

La mañana comenzó tranquila en la apacible nerima, hasta que todos en la casa de los Tendo estuvieron despiertos, menos una persona...

- Akane podrías despertar a Ranma por favor- pregunto Kasumi

- Si hermana-

Akane entro al cuarto del susodicho, el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido en su futon, se arrodillo a su lado para despertarlo

- Ranma despierta-

_En este viaje que cada mañana_

_Lleno de sueños comienzo en la cama_

- Cinco minutos mas- decía el

- Ranma despiertate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela-

Akane no lograba despertarlo, Ranma rodó sobre su costado quedando frente a Akane y sin darse cuenta coloco su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella y la abrazo. Akane se quedo como piedra, pero reacciono al ver como Ranma la estrechaba más

- BAKA!!!!!-

Ranma desperto cuando sintió como era golpeado por un gran objeto de madera

- Que paso!?-

- Baka, será mejor que te apures, no quiero llegar tarde-

Akane salio del cuarto

- Ahora que le pasa?- Ranma miraba hacia la puerta- Nunca la voy a entender-

_Soy un turista que a veces no entiende_

_El raro idioma en que habla la gente_

- Buenos días Ranma-

- Buenos días Kasumi-

Akane entro al comedor, Ranma la volteo a ver y ella lo miro con enojo, el intento decirle algo pero ella no lo dejo, sus padres se dieron cuenta y comenzaron a armar su berrinche

- Sr. Saotome parece que nuestros hijos nunca cumplirán nuestros deseos, buaaaaaaa-

- No se preocupe Tendo, ya vera como los hacemos entrar en razón-

- espero que tenga razón buaaaaaa-

Nabiki hizo su aparición

- Creo que por lo pronto podré seguir haciendo negocio con ustedes dos, conozco a varias personas que pagarían por esta información-

- Ya déjame en paz Nabiki!- le dijo Akane- No vas a decir nada Ranma?-Ranma no le hizo caso y se levanto

- Veámonos a la escuela- Akane lo siguió dejando a esa bola de locos

Kasumi solo se les quedo viendo

_Tantas aduanas entre unos y otros_

_Tantas fronteras volviéndonos locos_

Ambos caminaban en silencio hacia la escuela, el por la reja y ella en el piso, Ranma volteo a verla, ella se veía muy seria, como si algo la hubiera herido, que habrá sido, acaso fue el, no lo sabia, pero ella no dejaba que se acercara, al menos eso creía el, cada que intentaba algo, las cosas salían mal...

Akane sabia que el la miraba, por que?, que quiere?, no sabe, aun pensaba en lo que ocurrió cuando lo levanto, como la abraso, su aura se sentía tan calida, y a la hora del desayuno era tan fría, como podía cambiar tan rápido el estado de su aura, volteo a verlo y se miraron a los ojos...

Que es eso que reflejan sus ojos?

Están brillando? No ahora están opacos, Por que? que le molesta? Que le duele? Acoso soy yo? Le molestara mi presencia?

_Hay tantos muros entre las miradas_

_Que aunque nos vemos, nunca vemos nada_

Ranma se encontraba acostado en el tejado como todas las noches solo que hoy era diferente, se sentía solo a pesar de estar rodeado de tanta gente, algo le hacia falta y no sabia que era, había un vació en su interior, sentía como si todo lo que había soñado se alejara lentamente de el, se perdían en el olvido todos su sueños, todo en lo que el creía lentamente iba desapareciendo, eran vencidos por todos los problemas...

_He visto ruinas de sueños caídos_

_Mares de fe en desiertos de olvido_

Akane buscaba a Ranma, sabia que le pasaba algo y que el no quería decirlo, eso la preocupaba, por que se comportaba así, que acaso no confiaba en ella, que acaso no eran amigos, no, ella sabia que eran algo mas y que no querían admitir esos sentimientos ocultos hasta para ellos mismos...

Akane subió al teja do y ahí estaba el

- Hola Ranma!- Akane camino hasta el y se sentó a su lado

- Hola- Ranma miraba las estrellas

- En que piensas?-

- En cosas-

- Como que?- le pregunto dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa

- Pues...-

Los dos siguieron platicando un buen rato, Akane lo tomo de la mano, le sonrió y Ranma le correspondió, lentamente ese sentimiento de soledad que lo carcomía por dentro fue desapareciendo

_Y cuando más me encontraba perdido_

_Un mapa de mi me entregaste tu_

Ranma y Akane caminaban por la ciudad, cada uno en lugares diferentes, si mirada se veía triste, ella lloraba, el no mostraba expresión alguna, los dos se sentían desolados, si tenían alguna esperanza entre ellos ya no existía...

_Perdí mi tren por quedarme dormido_

_En el hotel de creerme vencido_

El cuarto de Ranma estaba oscuro, pero se escuchaban ruidos, Akane los escucho y fue a investigar, al abrir la puerta lo vio, ahí estaba el, con una expresión triste, ella se dio cuenta, le pregunto que hacia, el no respondió, solo la dejo ver, empacaba sus cosas, se iba.

Por que lo hacia?

Era su culpa?

O simplemente ya no la soportaba

Ranma no soporto sus preguntas y le dijo la verdad, ya no soportaba la situación, la amaba y no podía estar más tiempo lejos de ella, pero sabía que no lo quería, la dejaría ser feliz con otro. Akane estaba en shock, pero que equivocado estaba Ranma.

_Corrí las calles del valor perdido_

_Pensé que el viaje no tenia sentido_

El chico termino de recoger sus cosas y se disponía a partir, había pasado de largo aun lado de Akane, ella reacciono, no lo dejo ir, lo detuvo y le dijo que era un tonto, estaba llorando, a Ranma se le partió el corazón al verla así, Akane se le acerco y lo abrazo, le repitió lo tonto que era, lo vio a los ojos y le dijo cuanto lo amaba, Ranma no creía lo que escuchaba, estaba como piedra, Akane le acaricio la mejilla y después lo beso, el reacciono y la rodeo por la cintura acercándola a el, ella lo rodeo con los brazos y continuaron con ese beso lleno de amor, ese amor que se profesaban tan ciegamente y que no habían tenido el valor de confesar hasta estos momentos...

_Continuemos el viaje los dos_

_Mismo cielo, misma habitación_

_Ya no voy a buscar, eres tú el lugar que so_

_De viaje te amare_

Fin

Haaaaaaaa!!! Me quedo muy cortome las venas con una hoja de lechuga, pero me gusto, espero sus reviews y de paso le mando saludos a mis amigos de : Alondris (ya deja de presionarme un poco please) WQFC (porfas mete en cintura a la alondra) Kei-Kugodgi (besos lindo kei)....creo que son todos, si me falta alguien mandenme un sape vía review.

Atte.

Shakka


End file.
